No Mercy
by aha19
Summary: Ansara is alone through the zombie outbreak. She is taken captive by the Dixon brothers and journeys with them for survival. As the group travels along they encounter many rough challenges of murder, lust, and love. Murder for zombies, Lust for Ansara, and love for Daryl. The main rule they start to go by: No mercy.


1

My name is Ansara, it's Nigerian for sunflower. I told myself that when I got older, I would get married to someone my parents approved of. But now it's all gone. Everything is gone forever. The dead walk amongst us and now humans are the endangered species.

I managed to snag a pickup truck. I journeyed from Chicago to Georgia. I had no reason for doing this, I just did it. I didn't like this truck. It reminded me of red necks looking for someone, a black guy, to kill. But that's not what my current situation was. I had been tied and gagged and I stared at my captors. Two white men. God I hated white people before the invasion of the monsters and now. How did this happen? I was too nice. One man was an older looking man, a drunk in his old days, and seemed to have on a white wife beater, brown pants and a gun strapped around his waist. The other was a somewhat younger man around my age. He had brown hair, some stubble, and some black vest and black pants.

Either way they were red necks to me. They had my feet tied as well and I wasn't too happy. They had my gun and my hunting knife. Why didn't they kill me? Why didn't they just leave me behind me? I looked up at the sky for a moment. Maybe I should win their trust, and slit their throats when I had the chance. No mercy. I wasn't a killer before this all started, but now I damn sure was one. And I needed no explanation for killing now. But I tried to stay sane. The truck- _my _truck stopped. I moved forward a bit from the motion of the vehicle stopping. The sun was still out and I was sweating like crazy. I was hungry too. That's how they caught me, these men. They caught me while I was close to snagging a deer. Then they saw my truck and well, they were somewhat larger men than I, so they tied me up and hitched me in the back. I heard the squeaky door of the driver's side open and then I heard the passenger's door open. I remained still as my captors came around the back of the truck to look at me.

The two looked alike and I assumed they were brothers, but I could be wrong.

"Ooh look at this little jungle bunny, Daryl. I think we just found us a new pet to keep us company on our trips." the older more sweaty man told. I groaned in my mind. _Great a racist fuck. _I stared at the two men before looking at Daryl who looked with little interest at me, and I looked closely enough I was pretty sure I saw a look of guilt in his eyes.

"Merle let's just let her go. She'll only slow us down." he said looking at the other man. This man, Merle, frowned.

"Oh come on is my little brother turning into a little pansy…or maybe a faggot." he teased. I blinked and watched their conversation. "Look we have seen her shoot and her survival skills are pretty good. And come on civilization as we know it is fucked. We could use a slave for our amusement."

Daryl sighed and just glanced at me.

"If we let you in will you play nice?" he asked roughly. I couldn't say anything from the gag in my mouth. Merle gripped my legs and suddenly pulled me forward and removed the gag from my mouth.

"Hey he asked you a question. You gonna behave?" he asked. I looked down for a moment at the guns and knives that they had around their waists. Daryl even had a crossbow behind his back. I just nodded thinking an escape would be easy, but being in a group, not even a good one, was better.

"Sure." I said and Merle laughed drunkenly.

"Well alright. That's a good little bunny. Guess we should start off with the uh introductions. I am Merle Dixon and this here is my baby brother Darlina Dixon." he said and Daryl just scoffed.

"Shut the hell up Merle." he threatened. Of course they didn't get along. Merle just grinned and looked at me with a lecherous look.

"So what is your name?" he asked. I didn't speak at first and this made the older Dixon brother laugh. "Well if you're not going to answer than I guess we'll just have to name you…Bunny." He said this with a victorious tone. Daryl just watched me before Merle pulled out a large knife from under his pant leg. I sneered and leaned back on impulse and he just laughed.

"Woah now Bunny. We are just going to untie you. Then we are going to put you in that truck and go and look for a place to stay. Now if you escape, then that's fine, I am sure there are better things to do then hang out with the Dixon brothers. But I'll warn you now if you become a problem for us and I have the chance to take you down I will." he warned pressing the knife into my chest and I hardened my stare on him.

"I understand." I said robotically. He smirked and cut my binds from my body and pulled me off the truck and my feet met the hard road.

"Then let's continue our little road trip then." he said. Daryl gripped my arm and pulled me towards the passenger side of the car.

"Merle she is your responsibility." he called out opening the door and pushing me inside. Well he did what his brother said. Such a follower.

"Yeah yeah I know the drill. I'll feed her, walk her, keep her clothed, make sure she can take a piss and shit the whole shebang." he said. I was silent as the truck began to move. Two new threats had entered my life and now I had to survive them and the monsters. I had to survive them now. My rules were to do what needed to be done. Every man for himself and there was only one thing to keep in mind when making a kill. No mercy.


End file.
